1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved boat docking apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a boat docking apparatus including a slidable guide frame supported by an elongate member and including thereon a substantially co-axial compression member for compressably de-accelerating the boat into a desired docking position.
2. Description of the Background
A typical yacht weighs at least several tons and, even at relatively low speeds, the yacht has a significant inertia that can produce a damaging impact if docking is not precisely accomplished. As the size or speed of the yacht increases, the inertia and also the potential for damage increases. Damage can occur to the boat dock or to the yacht at the point of impact. In each case, such damage is expensive and time consuming to repair. Those skilled in the art are well aware that as the weight of the yacht increases, the importance of a reliable, safe docking procedure increases. As well, the docking maneuver is made each time the boat is to be off-loaded or on-loaded and is perhaps the most frequently made maneuver.
Even if damage does not occur during the docking maneuver due to impact with the dock, the boat may inconveniently drift away from the dock after the power is removed or sails lowered and before the Captain has time to attach a mooring line or lines. Such problems are exacerbated if the Captain of the boat is alone on the boat and must perform the docking and mooring procedures by himself in a high wind.
Various methods have been used in the past to prevent damage caused by the docking maneuver. For instance, padding may be added to the dock, pier, and/or boat. However, such padding must necessarily be extensive to cover most portions of the pier or boat which may be damaged. Furthermore, the padding may be inadequate to absorb enough of the inertia of the yacht to prevent damage. Padding is not always available to protect those pans of a boat which are typically below the water line.
Substantial time may be spent in installing such padding. The padding may be expensive or, if inexpensive, may be aesthetically displeasing to the eye. Over time, such padding may develop barnacles that can scrape or otherwise damage the boat. The extensive padding will then require removal with the attendant costs of considerable labor. Depending on the weight of the boat and direction of impact, such padding may not be sufficiently shock absorbent. The padding is of no help in preventing drifting of the boat that may hamper mooring.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for docking boats, especially boats weighing upwards of several tons, to prevent damage to such boats and aid in mooring the boats. Those skilled in the an have long sought and will appreciate the novel features of the present invention that conveniently solves these and other problems.